Kryzys w Hueco Mundo
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Kryzys, w którym Wonderweiss jest niewinny, Tousen musi wyznać prawdę, a Yachiru i westerny mają zły wpływ.


Miniatura zaimprowizowana na chybcika za pośrednictwem GG.

KRYZYS W HUECO MUNDO

— Aizen-taichou...

— Tak, Kaname?

— Bo mamy mały deficyt w spiżarniach...

— Och, to drobiazg. Poślij Barragana albo Hallibel do świata śmiertelników, niech uzupełnią co trzeba.

— A, tak, Aizen-taichou, oczywiście, Aizen-taichou, tylko to... hmmm...

— Kaname. Spójrz mi w oczy. To znaczy, hmmm, odwróć może głowę w stronę mojego głosu, o. Tu odwróć głowę, mówię!

— Wybacz, Aizen-sama...

— Ja się nie gniewam!

— Oczywiście, Aizen-sama... Twój gniew zawsze jest...

— Nie gniewam się do cholery! Wykrztuś z siebie wreszcie co się stało. Sexta Espada odkrył dobrodziejstwa ludzkich używek i pochłonął cały spirytus z półki przetworowej, więc nie będziemy mieć ciasta z wiśniami na spirytusie. Przyjąłem do wiadomości. Niech Ulquiorra go ukarze, on ma do tego talent, nieprawdaż?

— O tak, Aizen-sama, Ulquiorra ma na pewno talent do Grimmjowa. Ale tym razem Sexta nic nie zmalował...

— O?

— Zresztą, Starrk odkrył istnienie alkoholu już jakiś czas temu. Wytrąbił połowę zapasu na jedno posiedzenie.

— Nic dziwnego, że tak rzadko go widuję ostatnio... Właściwie to rzadko go widuję... Moja Primera Espada się leni...?

— A, to chyba nie wina spirytusu... Zresztą, po tym pijaństwie Starrk padł jak kłoda i spał przez trzy dni.

— Pouczające...

— Właściwie... Wstał potem jak gdyby nigdy nic i ogłosił, że to całe świństwo jest przereklamowane i nic nie warte.

— I uwierzyli mu?

— Przecież on ma kilkudniowe ciągi śpiączkowe również na trzeźwo...

— Hm.

— No, tak... Ale właściwie, to... Tak...

— Właściwie, to co się stało? Yammy zadławił się oliwą z pierwszego tłoczenia? Jemu chyba także potrzebna lekcja. Poślij Ulquiorrę...

— Ach, nie, nie, nic takiego. Zostawmy może Ulquiorrę z Grimmjowem, dobrze, Aizen-sama? Nie zniosę tam jeszcze Yammy'ego. A oliwę i tak mamy na bieżąco świeżą, Nnoitora pilnuje zapasu.

— A odkąd to stał się takim amatorem smażenia?

— Nic o smażeniu nie wiem, Aizen-sama, ale Neliel by mu z pewnością usmażyła czułki, gdyby do niej przyszedł na masaż z nieświeżą oliwą.

— Masaż...?

— To, tego, forma relaksacyjna po treningu, Aizen-sama. Neliel wyjaśniła mi to bardzo szczegółowo na przykładzie Szayela.

— I cóż ci ten przykład powiedział?

— Właściwie niewiele, bo uciekł i zamknął się w laboratorium, ale główną ideę zrozumiałem...

— Ale oliwa jadalna?

— A, bo widzisz, Aizen-sama, twoja Espada ma taką dziwną tendencję, że zawsze w pierwszym odruchu sięga do spiżarni zamiast do zapasów artykułów higienicznych.

— Tak myślisz, Kaname?

— Niestety, Aizen-sama, te instynkty hollowów wciąż się uwidaczniają. Pierwsza myśl, to wytarzać się w piasku, i wystarczy im. Mydło, szampon, kremy nawilżające, to w ogóle jakaś abstrakcja...

— W takim razie to bardzo dobrze, że zaczęli się interesować relaksacją i innymi sprawami ciała. Pochwal Nnoitorę ode mnie, jeśli pierwszy go spotkasz.

— ...Nie omieszkam...

— A teraz, może powiesz mi wreszcie, co się stało, i czemu jesteś taki zdenerwowany?

— Ach, bo widzisz, Aizen-sama, to ten zgubny wpływ kontaktów ze światem ludzi. I z Seireitei, to jeszcze gorsze. To czyste zło. Po prostu ohyda.

— Tak, Kaname, wiem, co na ten temat myślisz. Ale jak się to ma do naszych spiżarni?

— Bo Zommari przywiózł góry ludzkiej prasy z ostatniej swojej misji, ślęczy nad tym i wszystkimi oczami się wgapia w stronice... Potem opowiada głupoty innym! Zamieszał dziecku w głowie, głupiec durny!

— Dziecku?

— Aizen-sama, on jest niewinny. Wonderweiss nigdy nie zrobiłby nic złego. To niewinne dziecko!

— Ale co konkretnie się stało?

— Bo te wszystkie artykuły o ludzkich używkach... A Gin naopowiadał mu o tej małej strzydze z Oddziału Jedenastego, niech go przekleństwo trafi, po co ja go w ogóle dopuściłem do dziecka?

— Bo Wonderweiss uwielbia jak się ktoś do niego szczerzy... A tylko Gin ma odpowiednią wytrzymałość szczerzenia...

— Ale on też zamącił biedakowi w głowie! Ale, Aizen-sama, on nie chciał!

— Gin zamącił mu w głowie, ale nie chciał? Wybacz, Kaname, ale w to nie uwierzę...

— To Wonderweiss nie chciał! On nie wiedział!

— Ale co zrobił? Strzyga? Używki? Czy Wonderweiss opił się spirytusem?

— A, nie... To przez tę całą... Yachiru... Kica całymi dniami po Seireitei i zajada cukierki, wszystkie zęby jej wypadną, na pewno tak będzie.

— Wonderwaissowi jeszcze nawet wszystkie się nie wyrżnęły, Kaname, nie obawiaj się o niego. Zresztą, nie mieliśmy chyba w magazynie cukierków? Chyba, że fraccion od Hallibel znowu przemycały słodycze do Las Nochas?

— A, nie wiem, Aizen-sama, po ostatnich odkryciach jakoś się wzdragam przed robieniem ich rewizji... Te nugaty wtedy, one się im... roztopiły...

— Mój biedny Kaname. Bez obaw, poślę Grantzów następnym razem, niech je sobie obszukują do woli. Ale co zmalował Wonderweiss, skoro cukierków i tak nie mamy?

— Ach... To wszystko wina tych ludzkich używek, naprawdę. Septima gadał głupoty o tytoniu, a Starrk czyta swojej Lilinette broszurowe westerny do poduszki, sam przy tym chłamie zasypia jak dziecko, ale szkoda się stała i tak...

— Szkoda? Westerny? Tytoń? Nie mów mi, że Wonderweiss podpalał papierosy za twoimi plecami?

— Nieee, nie... To dobre dziecko, naprawdę...

— Ale?

— W tych westernach, tam kowboje są...

— I bizony, wiem.

— Bizony? A, to też, Aizen-sama. Ale oni to głównie robią z Indianami.

— ... Co z nimi robią?

— No, western?

— Aha... I cóż?

— I żują tytoń.

— Żują?

— Grzech. bezeceństwo. Głupota. To ja już pójdę, Aizen-sama.

— Kaname. Nie mieliśmy tu tytoniu.

— Ach, ale widzisz, Aizen-sama, Wonderweiss to takie zmyślne dziecko, po prostu podziw bierze. Pół zapasów rozgrzebał, ale w końcu znalazł sobie liście do żucia, maluszek słodki. To ja już...

— Liście.

— Trochę się bałem, że od przeżucia takiej ilości zielska zgryz mu się wykrzywi, ale na szczęście wszystko jest dobrze. To pójdę może i...

— Kaname.

— Aizen-sama... To tylko...

— KANAME.

— Zaraz poślę Hallibel, i Barragana, i Ulquiorrę, i pójdę sam, na pewno ci znajdziemy taką herbatę, jak lubisz. Na rano już będzie, przysięgam na...

— KANAME!

— Ach, braknie na dzisiejszy podwieczorek, prawda... Ale... Aizen-sama... Mamy jeszcze liptona! Cały karton!

— ...

— Jest i biała w piramidkach do wyboru...

— K A N A M E!

zasłona milczenia spuszczona na obraz rzezi w Hueco Mundo

koniec


End file.
